Haircut
by Novalia1001
Summary: After a mission, Maka's hair is a mess and Soul has a plan, as well as a conclusion to mixed feelings...


Yet another fan fiction done by yours truly, enjoy. And if you don't, don't reveiw. I like critique but if you're going to give me useless information... (you know).

**Haircut**

Soul sneezed as they stepped through the doors of their apartment building. As of the moment, the weapon and meister were hardly recognizable as from sole to crown their wears, skin and hair were covered in dirt, mud, dried blood, a few scratches, bruises... clothes unable to be worn again and bodies beyond the definition of fatigue. Despite their current condition, they were able to smile, as throughout an effort filled night of hunting and chasing twelve kishin of the same insane battle technique type, they were able to defeat each one and send the souls to Shinigami- sama, who had specially given them the mission to start with.

Though at a glance the quest would have been simple enough, an average Shibusen student would not have been able to do the job, and those able to were without the stamina mentally and physically to do so. With Maka Albarn controlling the well known Death Scythe Soul Evans, all had gone well- perfectly in fact.

Sixteen year old Soul rubbed his nose in the dirty black jacket, its sleeve shredded. Maka smirked when his face became even more smudged than before. He scoffed, catching her expression. They had reached their apartment door quickly and in silence, and with her head leaning on the door to keep herself standing on limp limbs, her hands were occupied rattling through her pockets, Maka hadn't expected the door- and her support- to open under her weight, catching her of guard and thus flesh collided with the floor. Soul only had a second to blink before Blair pounced at him with open arms and dressed in her usual thin clothed fashion.

"Soul!" she cried in a sing- song voice, exaggerated tears rolling down her face. Soul collided with the wall behind him, and flinched from Blair's weight. "I was so alone~! Maka was gone too and I had no one to talk to~! Never leave Blair alone again, please~!"

Soul looked away from her a free hand clutching his nose and the other on her head, lightly pushing her off. "Yeah, yeah, I won't... now get off me before I leave you alone in the corridor tonight."

With a huff she stood, pouting, and hopped back inside. Maka had already recovered and disappeared inside the bathroom, where Soul could hear the water running and steam beginning to flow from under the door. He frowned.

"Maka!" he yelled, pounding on the door. The water turned off and Maka's voice yelled back at him.

"What is it, Soul?!"

"Don't use up all the hot water!"

"Or else what?"

"Tomorrow you'll wake up _in _the _pool full of cold water_!"

He heard a groan and the water turned back on at a lower intensity. Knowing he had won, Soul made himself comfortable on the floor, taking off his shoes, jacket and tossing them into the trash. He yanked on the edge of the jeans, mortified and half laughing when a large peice of the fabric tore off in his hands. He dealt with the rest of his clothes (leaving an amount on, mind you perverts) and waited by the bathroom door for Maka to come out.

After he had left the bathroom with a white partially damp towel over his head and shoulders, he glanced through the crack in the doorframe to Maka's room, where he heard fidgiting and broken groans. Frowning, he slightly pushed the door wider, his free hand absently rubbing his hair through the furry fabric. Maka was seated at her desk with a small mirror in front of her propped up against several textbooks, her hands pulling through her knotted, wet- and to a less intense degree than before- dirty hair, a comb refusing to pull through her lengthened bangs. Soul smirked. Her waist long hair was shorted to her shoulders because of the sudden poor care it had been treated with, and the owner wasn't having as much enjoyment as he was.

She noticed him through the mirror, and her natural pout became more noticed.

"What do you want, Soul?" she asked bitterly, eyes blinking rapidly and cheeks starting the visibly flush with colour.

"Do you need help?" he asked, stepping to her. A frown flashed over her expression before she closed her eyes stubbornly.

"I can do without the sarcasim from you," she lightly snapped, prepared for future humiliation. Soul was ready with a boat load of teasing, but after today he couldn't do with anymore injuries (namely Maka's famous Maka- chop), and frankly overall, he was in no mood for a beat around the bush conversation.

"I'm not joking," he sighed, then smirked, throwing in an extra- "Yet."

He gained his reward when she scoffed and gave a light breif laugh. "Fine, can you comb out my hair?"

He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head and pulling his towel around his neck and draping down her shoulders, observing her hair carefully.

"That's not worth combing, Maka," her commented abruptly. She reached for a textbook and he ducked, avoiding the heavy item that hit her dresser behind them, strong vibrations rattling up its wood and a plastic mug falling to the floor which she used to hold her pencils, pens and a pair of scissors. Noticing them, he crouched over to get it. Maka half turned in her seat when Soul disappeared from the mirror.

"What are you..." her eyes widened when he opened and closed the blades of the scissors, a tired but menacing look in his eyes and a grin still concealing teeth on his face, expression overall speaking for itself. Her eyes fell into a glare and she lightly shook her head. He nodded.

Blair jumped with surprise after hearing a series of thumps, groans, and a yell of victory muffled behind Maka's closed bedroom door. She raised an eyebrow.

"Did Soul get started already...?" she hesitantly asked herself, a hint of disappointment in her tone.

Maka stood with the scissors over her head, her other hand open in front of Soul who sat cross legged and fed up on the ground. She grinned, throwing it to the roof, where its blade became wedged in the ceiling perfectly. Her face fell when he smiled.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Maka?"

She wached him carefully, an expectant and cautious glare set on him. "What would that be...?" she asked hesitantly. He grinned in his wolf like style and held out his arm. Her eyes widened once- in a flash of light- it became a red, black and hints of gold coloured blade.

Her shriek filled the air.

~Soul Eater~

Maka walked down Shibusen hallways the next morning with shaking fists clenched at her sides, eyes trembling and staring at the floor, legs moving on their own accord. She felt the glances at her as she walked passed the students and occasional teachers, loud conversations hushed to amused and curious whispers. She rushed to her seat in the class and pulled out a large novel, hiding her face- and hair- behind its printed pages. The swirling emotion in her stomach was endless and strong, keeping her from concentrating on her book.

"Yo, Maka!" she sunk further when Black Star well known greeting rang through the half hushed classroom. She hadn't expected a large hand to gently (enough) drag down her book to the desk, making her eyes meet his. He took in her expression, his own temporarily sober, and finally observed her hair. He grinned and she closed her eyes, ready for an outburst of laughter.

"Looks cool," he murmured. She looked disbelievingly at him.

"Really?" he shrugged and she gave a small smile as the emotions in her stomach subsided slightly.

"Yeah, well, I hadn't expected you to cut your hair short than your temper- actually I think you'd have to be bald for that- but still..."

In the well known fashion, Maka's book found itself lodged in the centre of Black Star cranium, sending him collapsing to the floor in a spiral of blood. "See? You've only proved my point!"

Maka kicked his side then let out a low sarcastic, "Sorry, didn't see you there." he groaned.

"That's a very cute hair style, Maka- chan," Tsubaki complimented after recovering from her sweat- dropping moment over Black Star. Maka beamed, playing with the small outward curls Soul had added to her now mid-neck length hair. Her bangs were trimmed as well, thick and also curly over her eyes. She had a black head band over the style which she demanded from her partner earlier that morning, and added to the school-girl look.

"Thanks, Tsubaki," she said softly.

"Very symmetrical, Maka," Kidd added, turning around in his seat and nodding with a hand tucked under his chin in admiration. "Where did you go to get such a lovely style?"

"Actually," she started awkwardly, "Soul cut my hair last night."

"Eh?" Liz perked up, her glare intensifying. "Soul did that? Wow, he's pretty good! It's looks like professional work." Her sister laughed beside her, turning playful eyes on Maka.

"Tell Soul to do mine next!" she cheered. Maka and Tsubaki giggled. They hadn't noticed the student who walked through the door until he seated himself in his usual seat beside his partner, eyes lazy and an all knowing smile as amused as Black Star's.

"What's all the hub- bub about?" he greeted, a hand up in a motionless wave.

"You did Maka's hair...?" Chrona asked in a higher seat, head in her hands and elbow in the desk. She was hardly noticed by most of them there, and Black Star, Tsubaki and Liz jumped when she spoke up. Soul looked at her with an grin.

"Yeah," he scoffed, "You wouldn't beleive how hard it was to pin her down."

"How did you?" Black Star asked, an eyebrow rising. Maka closed her eyes and crossed her arms, cheeks turning red. Soul grinned farther.

"Sat on her," he remarked lazily and triumphantly. Tsubaki and Liz sweat dropped with wide eyes and open mouths. Black Star high fived Soul. Death and holding back his laugh whereas Patty was roaring with childish laughter. Chrona's mouth was open with surprise, but her overall expression showed nothing of the sort.

"Soul is..." Maka broke their actions, "Heavy." She finished, and they all laughed.

~Soul Eater~

Maka's feeling had gone away throughout the day. She had gotten many compliments about her hair, and though she had been expecting attention, she hadn't known it would have been in such a positive way. She had refused to check her hair that morning, but when she had seen herself in the mirror, she realized that Soul really had done an excellent job.

When she had gotten home in the later day though, the feeling had returned. She could hardly spot the emotion however, other than expectance, but for what she was unaware. There was also the hints of guilt and she had an average idea what that was about. Sighing, she headed to the kitchen, greeting Blair in her cat form with a friendly rub on her back. The magical cat watched Maka work her way through dinner preperation from the window sill.

Soul came home an hour later, just as Maka had instructed Blair to set the table. He closed the door with one foot taking off his jacket, and observing the atmosphere of the apartment to settle himself in the proper position. Blair transformed to her human mode and Soul flinched, relieved when she had one a bathrobe rather than her usual and uncomfortable attire. She acknowledged Soul and smiled.

"Welcome home, Soul- kun~!" she mewed, placing the plates on the table. Soul approached her, looking over her shoulder to the kitchen.

"What's Maka making?" he asked, purposely ignoring a greeting. Blair continued to prepare the table for three.

"I dunno," she purred mischivously, "But it smells good." There was a hint of something in her voice Soul didn't like and frowned at her, she only smiled. Shrugging it off, he headed to the kitchen.

Maka had taken a bowl out of the oven, and hardly had time to turn around before she felt a close presense behind her.

"Whatcha cookin'?" came a low hushed voice, blowing by her hair softly and warm. Maka jumped, tripping over the open stove door and falling back to be burnt, but her hand clutched Soul's as her body came inches away from the hot steel. Her free hand, though, was not as lucky. Soul pulled her up immediately and she yelped when her hand touched the metal, turning red instantly from irritation. She blew on it as Soul closed the stove.

"Run it under the tap water," he instructed, smirking at her.

"What?" she protested, "That'll hurt it more!"

He grabbed her hand and she flinched and whined in complaint once her dragged her across the kitchen and shoved her hand under the running water. She tensed at first, but quickly relaxed. Soul let her go, smiling. "See? What'd I tell you?"

"Thanks," she muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"No problem," he walked out of the kitchen.

"You're multi- talented, you know that?" her commented made him step back, and he frowned at her with a stare, waiting for an explanation. Feeling his eyes on her back, Maka went on: "You play piano, you're fast you have amazing thinking in battle," she scoffed, "Overall, actually, you're just too lazy to use it."

Soul blinked, unmoving.

"I'm jealous of you, Soul," she added, turning to him and turning off the tap. She giggled at his bewildered expression. "You like stew fish?"

"More fish...?" he half groaned, mind slowly turning away from her sudden compliments. She bounced to the set table, where Blair was waiting.

"If you were here earlier you would have been allowed to pick what we'd get for dinner, but since you weren't, Blair did."

Soul turned to the cat in human form, who waved chibi like from the table. He groaned. "Fine, I'll have the fish..."

~Soul Eater~

Soul sighed, staring at the ending titles of the film Maka had forced him to watch. He was too awake to sleep and too tired to go downtown with Black Star and Kidd either.

"Oi, Maka, can you change the channel already?"

His eyes were closed and the song from the television was beginning to annoy him. When there was no response he glanced at his technician. "Maka...?"

She was asleep lying on her back and feet on his knees (no matter how many times he pushed them off she'd put them back there and he'd given up). Her arms were limp: one was on Blair's back who was in her cat form-asleep as well- and lying on Maka's (finally, in Soul's opinion) developing chest, her other hand holding the remote loosely on her stomach, rising up and down lightly, as Soul could see, in the pale grey light, with her steady soft breathing. Her short hair lost their curls and more resembled Patty's style, yet a bit more mature than that.

Leaning over he reached for the remote, sliding it from under her palm. She moved slightly when it rubbed against her skin and Soul blinked, watching her expression. She had a weak smile for a moment, then it collapsed into an emotionless tired face. He smirked, remembering earlier.

"Where had those comments come from?" he thought out loud changing the channel, risking a glance at Maka again. Before he was aware of it, he had smiled, an honest lift in emotion, a rare occasion from him especially. He turned off the television and the room was black. He heard her breathing, unchanged, hardly audible.

"I'm jealous of you too, Maka," he mumbled in the dark, one of his fingers brushing against the feminine flesh on his knees. Her skin was soft naturally, she hardly used cream or shaved- just like a little girl. That was all he saw her as, younger than him... a little sister. His eyes had grown adjusted to the dark and the pale moonlight that appeared in squares shining in from his room allowed her to observe at least the outline of her peaceful unchanged face.

"You're not as talented as me, sure," he stood up gently, placing her legs on the arm of the couch and sitting on the cold floor, staring at her face closer. "But you have a weird talent that makes up for that."

He drew himself to his feet and leaned over her, pressing his lips against her forehead, father like. He walked to his room to get a cover for her.

"You have a way of befriended people and knocking them out of insanity... and fear." he smiled at his doorway, "For me and Chrona, the fear of touching others."

On the couch, out of his line of sight, Maka smiled. The swirling emotions in her stomach were completely gone and replaced with warmth and understanding.

**End. Yo.**

**Too long? Too short? Too boring? Not enough love? Well stop keeping it to yourselves, you selfish readers, and reveiw! It's easy and won't do anything to your computers, ya sissies!**


End file.
